Transportation services, such as buses, trains, subways, taxis, and/or other services that may offer transportation to a user between two or more points and may utilize terminal locations where a user may visit in order to utilize the transportation service. For example, bus stops and/or subway stops may be located throughout a city in order to offer transportation to users in the city. Certain transportation services are required to stop at every terminal within a route that the transportation service travels. Thus, the transportation service may waste valuable time stopping at terminals where no users access or utilize the transportation service. Other transportation services may wait until a user requests use of the service at a terminal or is physically waiting at the terminal prior to the transportation service picking up or responding to the users request to utilize the transportation service. Thus, users may either miss a transportation service while running up to a terminal or also waste valuable time waiting for a transportation service to arrive at the terminal.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.